Generals sneak peek patch 1.02
Patch 1.02 for the multiplayer sneak peek of Command & Conquer: Generals was released in December 2002 as its final patch. Changes * Made damaged Comanches move faster. This should help Comanches run from AA fire. * Increased the build cost of the GLA Supply Stash from $1000 to $1500. * Increased the build time on the GLA Supply Stash from 10 seconds to 15 seconds. * Increased the cost of the Arms dealer from $2000 to $2500. This is intended to make GLA opening-game costs comparable to USA costs. GLA still gets to build vehicles for $800 less than the USA. * Gattling weapons no longer kill the soldiers inside Stinger sites. * Technical and Humvee no longer clear Stinger Sites. Now only soldiers and snipers can do this. * Stinger Missile Fuel reduced from 10 seconds to 5 seconds so they won't chase you as far across the map as they used to. * MIG cost reduced from $1200 to $1000. * MIG build time reduced from 15 seconds to 10 seconds. * Stinger Site cost increased from $750 to $900. * Hijacker build time cut from 20 seconds to 10 seconds. * Paladin price down from $1200 to $1100. * Technical 2nd level weapon made small-arms damage type instead of explosive. Will do less damage to tanks. * Technical 3rd level weapon no longer likely to miss infantry. Player no longer punished for upgrading. * Splash damage on stinger missile reduced. Should make them more vulnerable to infantry attacks. * Rebels, Red Guard and Rangers now take 20 seconds instead of 10 to capture a building. * Moved the capture building upgrade from the technology building for each side to the barracks for each side. * Comanche health changed from 200 to 220. * Technical health down from 220 to 180. * Rocket Buggies now require the Palace to be built. * Rocket Buggies now cost $900 instead of $800. * Rocket Buggies now have a build time of 10 seconds instead of 15. * Rocket Buggy missiles now track. * Rocket Buggy missiles now scatter only against infantry. * Hijacker speed up from 20 to 30. * Gattling Cannon, Patriot Battery and Stinger Site stealth detection radius cut from 360-400 down to 200. * Tunnel Network stealth detection radius cut from 200 to 150. * Chinooks now much tougher against all damage types. * Increased the build time on the SCUD storm to 60 seconds to keep it in line with the other super weapons. * Added a minimum ranger to Inferno Cannon. * Made Jarmen Kell not kill aircraft with a single shot. Should fix Path Finder as well. * Nuclear Reactors now give the proper amount of power when you over-charge them. They used to give way too much. * Raptors and MIGs slightly more effective against Stinger Sites. * Fixed stacking of Speaker Tower healing on Overlord tanks. * Fixed NAT negotiation problem when there is an 'empty' spot in the slot list. (host/join screen), NAT negotiation will fail. * SCUD Storm exploit. * Nuke low power exploit. * /ME crash in Generals lobby. * A few spelling errors. Category:Generals official patches